crystal of the heart
by oO-Shikamaru's-Girl-Oo
Summary: When six scholarship students are transferred into Ouran private academy, the host clubs lives are turned upside down! How will they deal with it? nobody knows... tamakiXharuhi kyouyaXoc moriXoc honeyXoc hikaruXoc kaoruXoc. rated T for some cursing.
1. the girls

Hi, I decided to start up an ouran story which i've been planning for a little while, please do excuse any grammer mistakes as they're not exactly my strong point when it comes to writing. I Hope you enjoy the chapter. Bye!  
>disclaimer- I don't (and never will) own Ouran high school host club :(<p>

**3****rd**** person POV-=-=-=**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"Hurry up we're gonna be late!" A small girl yelled as she ran towards the gates of the vast and prestigious Ouran Academy. Behind her, four girls ran into the school for which they had just received scholarships. The tallest girl was jogging at the back, even though she was the fastest of them all she had slowed down her pace so that if the smallest girl who was at the front went the wrong way, she could yell and get her to turn around. In the middle were two twins who were running next to an average height girl.

"If you and Miki hadn't slept in, we wouldn't be late!" The average height girl yelled and the girl known as Miki Kita rolled her eyes.

"Well sorry Yuki. Sakura and I like our sleep!" She yelled back. The twins in the middle both looked at each other and spoke in unison.

"Why are you guys all fussed? Us being the practical people we are, set the clocks and watches ten minutes ahead so in fact we are not late at all, we are five minutes early." They said and everyone stopped in their tracks.

"WHAT!" The three yelled and the twins just smiled.

"You mean we ran all this way for nothing!" Yuki Akimoto yelled.

"Damn you Akiko and Akira Takeda..." Miki said to the pair. The group of girls slowed down and began walking towards the reception. Miki was a tall girl. She had straight shoulder length dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Sakura Okuda was her younger cousin and looked nothing alike. She had light blonde hair down to the small of her back which was naturally curly. She also had light blue eyes and was extremely short for her age. Many people mistook her for a 7 year old and it pissed her off, which was something you don't want to see. Yuki was average height and had light brown hair down to the small of her back and grey eyes. She was the most considerate member of the group but was very good at daydreaming. The twins, Akiko and Akira, both had long pitch black hair which each had put up in a bun under a cap and coal eyes. They were often thought of as emo so they would often dress in bright colours to disprove the fact.

"So where are we meant to go?" Miki asked and Akiko smirked.

"The moon!" She yelled and Akira smiled.

"E.T PHONE HOME!" She yelled; causing the few passersby to turn and stare at the strange pair who were now laughing along with Sakura. Miki and Yuki, being the only sane two in the group (most times) just smiled and continued walking while their friends were stared at.

"Smile and wave girls, smile and wave." Yuki joke-whispered and Miki chuckled a bit. The latter three eventually noticed the two walking away and ran to catch up.

"WAIT!" They all called. "DON'T LEAVE US!" They continued earning more stares. Yuki and Miki turned around only to be glomped by the twins and Sakura, all five falling to the ground. They all laughed as they stood up brushing themselves off and Sakura fell back over before looking up to meet the eyes of a tall, scary looking guy.

"Meep!" She squeaked, making Miki turn to her. She looked between the guy and Sakura and lifted Sakura onto her shoulders, silently telling him that if he wanted trouble with Sakura he'd have to go through her first.

"Any problems here?" She asked and Sakura shook her head.

"Nah it's all good now!" She said; cheerful as always. Miki sighed and began walking away from the guy, with the twins and Yuki following her. Sakura turned on Miki's shoulders and waved to the stoic who was still standing there before looking back ahead and attempting to steer Miki by her head - but failing miserably.

"What are we, stage props?" The twins said and Yuki shook her head.

"No." She answered simply as the five walked up to a large building. The floors were made of marble and the walls were decorated with expensive borders and lights. Diamond chandeliers hung from the extremely high ceilings and quite a few students were talking. The girls walked up to the reception and stood receiving strange glances from quite a few yellow marshmallows- oops I mean girls.

"Umm hi. We're the scholarship students; Miki Kita, Yuki Akimoto, Sakura Okuda, Akiko Takeda and Akira Takeda." Yuki said gesturing to each girl in turn. The woman behind the desk nodded and handed out five timetables with a name on each.

"Thanking you!" Sakura called as they walked away before looking at the timetables. "What classes are you in?" She continued and the girls all talked together.

"1a" The twins said.

"2a" Yuki said, a bit disappointed but then again, they were all different ages.

"3a" Miki and Sakura said together and Sakura grinned.

"Aw I'm all alone!" Yuki said and the twins laughed.

"As always we're together..." Akiko started.

"And I predict..." Akira continued.

"A riot!" They finished together making the others laugh. The girls all went separate ways and reached their classes for the next year or two or three.

**Honey POV**

"Takashi, where is the teacher?" I asked. She was late.

"I do not know Mitzkuni" He replied and I sighed. She had never been late before. Just then, the door opened and the teacher walked in with two girls behind her. One was tall and had short brown hair and chocolate eyes. She was wearing black skinny jeans with ankle boots and a blue tank top with a black cardigan. The other girl was much shorter- about my height! She had long, curly, blonde hair and light blue eyes. She was wearing a pink tank top and white skirt with white pumps. I thought she was kinda cute!

"Class!" The teacher called getting our attention. I saw the blonde girl looking around the classroom looking for two seats together- which she spotted in front of Takashi and I.

"These two girls are two of six new honour students. Please introduce yourselves girls" She said and the pair nodded.

"Hi! I'm Sakura Okuda!" The blonde girl said and I grinned.

"And I'm Miki Kita." The tall one continued.

"You two may go and sit in front of Takashi Morinozuka and Mitzkuni Haninozuka." She said gesturing to us. I waved and Sakura giggled a bit before walking up.

"Hi!" She and I said in unison before bursting out laughing. We would most likely get on very well.

**Kyouya POV**

"Mooooooommmmy!" I heard the hyper prince yell. I braced myself and suddenly had Tamaki wrapping his arms around my neck like the hyper fool he was.

"Tamaki. Would you mind getting off me?" I asked nicely and he let go before sitting in the seat next to me. The school was getting 6 new honour students today and one was coming into this class; Yuki Akimoto. I skimmed over the page I had on her in my little black book and found out that her father, an important client of my family's, had married a commoner woman and a year after their marriage they had had Yuki. 7 years later her mother went to Africa on a 'help the people' project and died from Malaria. Her father had remarried, a rich woman this time, a year after the death of his first wife. After an argument with her father and step-mother, three years ago, Yuki left and went to live with her commoner grandparents, Keiko and Takeo, breaking all ties with her father. She had changed her second name upon leaving from Miwa to Akimoto – her mother's maiden name.

"Class!" The teacher called, from the front. "This is Yuki Akimoto, she is one of the honour students that are joining the school today, I hope you will welcome her into the class." She finished and showed her to the seat in front of mine.

"Good day..." She whispered to me and I nodded.

"You do know that there is no need to be shy. My name is Kyouya Ootori and it is a pleasure to meet the daughter of Jirou Miwa-"I started but was cut off.

"Don't bother mentioning that traitor!" She spat and when I tried to talk to her after that, she just ignored me. This next two years were going to be interesting.

**Kaoru POV**

"Hikaru will you still pay attention to me once these scholarship students come?" I asked with a slightly hurt tone in my voice, getting all the girls around us to 'fangirl squee' as Kyouya and Tamaki called it. Hikaru looked at me and smiled slightly.

"Of course I will Kaoru, why wouldn't I?" He said caressing my cheek with his hand. We were really getting into the act when the teacher came in with three boys behind him. The first two seemed to be twins like Hikaru and I. They both had pitch black hair under a cap and pitch black eyes. One was wearing a black jacket with a deep blue jeans and the other was wearing a blue jacket and black jeans. The third boy had very short messy brown hair and was wearing a turtleneck. Haruhi, was sat in front of Hikaru with one twin on either side. I think I had Akiko in front of me and for a moment, Hikaru and I had the same thought. We both walked round the sides of them and put one arm round each of their shoulders.

"Hey there, I'm Hikaru." He said to Akira, I think.

"And I'm Kaoru." I told Akiko. Both twins turned to face us.

"We're not interested in the sorta stuff you're sellin'." They said in unison and turned back to the front. We smirked.

"What are we selling?" Hikaru asked. Akira laughed and Akiko faced him over Haruhi and Akiras' heads.

"Yourselves." She told him before facing the front.

"Poorly, I might add." Akira said not looking around. Hikaru winked at me over their heads and I nodded.

"Hikaru! Are they telling the truth? Would you rather spend time with them?" I asked. Hikaru looked appalled.

"Kaoru! Of course not! How could you think that?" He asked, coming over to me and hugging me. Akiko and Akira were staring at us.

"Now, we've seen some weird shit" Akiko started.

"But that has got to top it all." Akira finished. Hikaru and I looked at them as if they were mad and then Hikaru burst out laughing.

"What's wrong Hikaru?" I asked and he shook his head.

"It's nothing Kaoru." He said and I smirked. They smirked while Haruhi just sat there. They whispered something to him and he looked like he didn't believe whatever it was.

"No way?" He asked and the twins nodded while Haruhi laughed. Hikaru and I looked at each other before shrugging it off.

"So how about you three boys come and sit with us at lunch?" Hikaru asked and I smirked with him. They looked at Haruhi with a 'see?' expression on his face and he nodded.

"How bout..." Akira started.

"No!" Akiko finished as the bell for the end of homeroom went. Hikaru and I picked our bags up and we smirked at each other.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Hikaru?"

"I sure am Kaoru."


	2. the host club

XD I'm back with another chapter wooh! :)

note- The tiing is totally messed up in this one, just ignore it :)

Disclaimer- I don't (and never will) own Ouran High School Host Club :(

**Akira POV**

"Great the library's too noisy so where are we going to go Haruhi?" I asked the brunette as we walked back out. "Also we haven't seen the others all day huh Akiko?" I asked my twin and she nodded.

"Don't worry about it though. I texted Miki to say we were staying behind to do our homework and she said that they would meet us outside this library," she replied and Haruhi looked confused.

"Miki?" she asked and we nodded.

"Yea she's our friend. We came here in a group of five which consists of us two, Miki, Sakura and Yuki," Akiko said and I nodded before turning upon hearing our names.

"Twinnies!" the voice yelled and we saw Sakura running towards us with Yuki and Miki tagging along.

"Hey!" we said as the others caught up.

"Guys this is Haruhi Fujioka. Haruhi this is Miki Kita, Sakura Okuda and Yuki Akimoto," I chimed. Haruhi held out her hand and while the others shook it, Akiko and I were looking at a map.

"Hey Haruhi, I still can't believe that those two Hitachiin brothers thought we were guys. I mean, we don't exactly look like them, our features are too feminine!" the pair of us chimed and Haruhi nodded.

"Yes I know. It was rather silly of them," she said.

"So Haru-Chan, what do you like?" Sakura chirped and Haruhi turned to her smiling.

"Well, I like a lot of things. I enjoy school and I like going out with my friends, it is also fun annoying my Father!" she said and we laughed.

"I don't really like some of the girls here though. They all just think they're the best and that they can do what they want just because they are rich," she finished and I totally agreed. Just because most of the girls and guys here came from rich or important families doesn't mean that they should be treated any different from us normal folks. In my view, it should be banned or something.

"Here we are, the third music room!" Sakura chirped before looking at us with a stupid expression on her cute face.

"Oh no. Yuki we forgot our books in the first library!" she said and Yuki gasped before nodding. "We'll go and get them then. Come on! We'll be back in a minute Aki-Chan, Aki-Chan and Haru-Chan!" she yelled as the two and Miki ran off. Haruhi, Akiko and I shrugged and began opening the doors.

"Welcome!" some male voices chorused as we walked inside. We saw six boys standing there and I noticed the twins from our class were two of them.

"This is a host club!" the pair of us chorused and joined Haruhi in trying to get out the door but somehow, it seemed to have locked.

"Wow its three boys!" the twins said in unison as we shook the door handle attempting to get out.

"Hikaru, Kaoru," a tall boy with glasses and black hair said. "I believe these three are in your class?"

"Yea. The twin boys don't really seem to like us and the other boy is shy. He doesn't act very sociably so we don't know much about him," they said shrugging.

"Correct!" Akiko chirped. "That love act was lame!" she continued and I nodded.

"Whatever!" the twins said and I looked at Akiko who wasn't paying attention.

"Baka!" I yelled at Hikaru starting an all-out insult fight.

**(All meanings are at the bottom of the chapter.)**

"Teme!"

"Yaro!"

"Busu!"

"Buotoku!"

"Okama!"

"Baka yaro!"

"Achike!"

"Roba!" I yelled back, sticking out my tongue in the process, knowing I had won. Hikaru pouted while Kaoru muttered words to him which I couldn't hear but within seconds, Hikaru was back up.

"Well that wasn't very polite was it?" the tall glasses man said.

**Tamaki-  
>Kyouya- X X X<br>Mori-  
>Honey-<br>Hikaru-  
>Kaoru-<strong>

"Welcome to the Ouran host club, honour students," he continued and the tall blonde with violet eyes popped up in front of him.

"What? You must be Haruhi Fujioka, Akiko Takeda and Akira Takeda!" he said as the three of us continued rattling the doorknob trying to get out. "You three are some of the exceptional honour students we've heard about!" he finish and we stopped attempting to murder the door.

"How did you know our names….?" Haruhi said quietly turning to face the boys.

"Why you're all infamous. It's not every day that commoners gain entrance into our academy. You must all have audacious nerves to work hard enough to fight your ways into this school as honour students." the tall glasses boy said. I can't believe he actually said that, it hurts!

"Well uh thank you I guess—" Haruhi started but was cut off by the tall blonde.

"You're welcome. You three are heroes to other poor people!" he said wrapping his arms around the three of us, seriously freaking me out. "You have all shown the world that even a poor person can excel at an elite private academy!" he said in a speech like voice and all three of us pulled away. Akiko and I stood back while Haruhi walked away and when the blonde followed her, she would go the other way. "It must be hard for you to constantly be looked down upon by others," he continued and Haruhi looked pretty unaffected.

"Yo blondie!" I yelled and he turned to me. "I think you're taking this poor thing a little too far!" I said but he ignored me so my twin and I walked over to Haruhi and walked with her.

"Spurred, neglected, but that doesn't matter now. LONG LIVE THE POOR!" he yelled and I covered my ears. "We welcome the three of you to our world of beauty!" he continued and we walked over to try the door again.

"Hey come back here Haru-Chan!" a short boy called after us. He grabbed Haruhi around the waist and dragged her back in. "You three must all be superheroes or something that's so cool!" he said.

"Sorry but no," I muttered.

"We aren't heroes, we're honour students okay. AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING HARU-CHAN!" Haruhi yelled in his face and I kinda felt sorry for him for a moment. The small boy ran away to the stoic who hadn't said a word and the blonde appeared next to me.

"I never imagined a famous scholar would be so openly gay," he said and I saw Haruhi mutter something. "So tell me what guys you like. Do you like the strong silent type? Or maybe the boy Lolita? How about the mischievous type? Or, the cool type?" he said and the three of us backed up.

"Uh… It's not like that. We were just looking for a quiet place to study!" I yelled and he came forward and tilted Haruhi's chin up while we stood either side of her.

"Or maybe, you're into a guy like me. What do you say?" he said going dangerously close to her face. She pulled herself back with our help and we fell backwards crashing into a podium with a vase on top. Akiko and I fell to the floor but Haruhi turned and gasped as she tried to catch the vase that was now falling to the floor but she narrowly missed and it shattered. We looked up behind Haruhi and noticed Hikaru and Kaoru standing there.

"Aw!" they said.

"We were going to feature that renaissance vase in an upcoming school auction!" Hikaru said, staring down at it.

"Oh now you've done it, commoners. The bidding on that vase was supposed to start at eight million yen!" Kaoru continued and all three of our faces paled.

"EIGHT MILLION YEN!" Akiko and I shouted and I muttered an 'Oh crap' after it.

"Uh… We're gonna have to pay you back…" Haruhi said.

"With what money? You can't even afford to buy a school uniform!" The twins said together.

"What's with that grubby outfit you've got on anyway?" Kaoru asked as the tall glasses boy picked up a piece of the vase.

"Well what do you think we should do, Tamaki?" he said, referring to the tall blond. Tamaki sat in a chair and looked at us. Akiko and I stood up next to Haruhi and awaited his decision.

"There's a famous saying you three may have heard. When in Rome you should do what the romans do. Since you three have no money you can pay with your body. That means starting today, you three are the host clubs dogs!" he said and I groaned.

"I guess these guys think we're all boys then huh?" I whispered and Haruhi and Akiko nodded.

"Okay first off, go and get everything on the list!" Tamaki said throwing us a list. Oh great, Just how I wanted to spend my after school, shopping for rich boys who had practically kidnapped us.

**Miki POV!  
><strong>

Sakura, Yuki and I were just walking towards the abandoned music room when we heard shouting inside.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU THINK ITS GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU OR NOT! WE BOUGHT IT SO NOW YOU WILL EAT IT!" It yelled and for an instant I thought it was Akira… Oh Kuso…. I looked at Yuki and the three of us dashed inside only to find said girl shouting at a tall redhead. For some reason, there was a brown shopping bag at her feet with things like cake and milk spilling out. She and the redhead looked like they had been going at it for a while before we came in.

"WELL I SAY YOU THREE COMMONERS GO BACK AND BUY US REAL CAKE UP TO OUR STANDARDS!" he shouted back and I noticed Sakura behind him but Akira hadn't noticed.

"DON'T YOU TALK TO MY YOUNGER COUSIN LIKE THAT YOU MINIKUI INOSHISHI!" she yelled and the boy turned before looking down at her and visibly winced.

"Sakura; don't you think it was going a bit far to call him an ugly wild pig?" I said and Sakura turned around innocently, shaking her head.

"Of course not Nee-San!"

"I agree. He and his twin are both ugly wild pigs!" Akiko chimed in and Yuki giggled.

"Maybe in your views but it's still not nice!" she said. "And what has happened here anyway!"

"Well these three broke an eight million yen vase and are now working as our dogs until their graduation!" the pair of twins said in unison. "We sent them to get our shopping and they brought us this stuff called instant coffee and also some really cheap crappy cake!" they continued.

"I'm going to give this stuff a try!" a tall blonde yelled suddenly and the girls in puffy yellow dresses around him gasped. "I will drink this coffee!" he continued and everyone around him clapped including the twin boys. "Alright you three, make us some of this instant coffee!" he ordered and I saw Akiko, Akira and Haruhi grumble.

"Yes boss…" they all mumbled sarcastically and wandered off to find some cups. I looked around the large room and noticed that there were many large red sofas dotted around the room in pairs, with an expensive looking oak table in the middle. On each table was a vase filled with flowers, some in different colours but most were red. Hanging from the ceiling, once again, were crystal chandeliers… or maybe they were diamond… I hadn't a clue. On one side of the room, the whole wall was covered in giant arching windows, all complete with large curtains, currently pulled to the side.

"Wow," I gasped as I wandered over.

"It's gorgeous," Yuki said from beside me. I was going to respond just as I felt myself being pushed forwards and sideways.

"Save us!" Akiko and Akira moaned, clutching my cardigan and shaking both it and me as they sunk onto their knees and started begging.

"I can't do anything, you got yourselves into it. Anyway it can't be that bad." I shrugged, patting their heads. Akiko's head shot up.

"Oh it's that bad. I've already had to stop Akira killing the gingers twice," she told me as Akira lifted her head up.

"We've just been to the shops and they just rejected everything we bought!" she told me.

"That's because you bought the wrong stuff for them," Yuki said, helping me tug my way out of the twins grip. "Normal cake and coffee won't do for them, they're rich. Did you try giving them any of Gina's stuff?" The twins both slapped their heads. Gina was one of our closest friends and our employer. She ran a beautiful little cafe that had delicious cakes and hand ground coffee beans. She was American but had moved here after her father had died, leaving her the cafe. I looked around.

"Hey have any of you seen Sakura?" I asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"The last I saw her she was heading over to that kitchen bit talking about cake with some little boy," Akiko told me. Shit. I ran over to the kitchen bit just in time to see the blonde boy in our class push a plate of cake towards Sakura who immediately began eating it.

"Sakura… How many times have I told you not to run off? You'll get lost," I said in a slightly stern tone. Sakura frowned and ran over to me and we walked out of the kitchen, closely followed by the boy, I think was called Honey. The atmosphere outside was nice- not calm but not too exciting either. It was the type of atmosphere you could be comfortable in and not feel like you had to contribute in anything. I liked it.

**NOTE**

warning- Mori will be OOC in the third chapter  
>warning- the next chapter will be pretty short :(<p>

**Meanings**

Teme- kind of like shouting 'you bastard' or something like that :)  
>Yaro- bastard<br>Busu- extremely ugly (girl)  
>Buotoku- extremely ugly (boy)<br>Okama- faggot  
>Baka Yaro- stupid idiot<br>Achike- fuck off  
>Roba- donkey<p> 


	3. the twins

**hi everyone! I just wanted to remind you that Mori is out of character in this chapter, it's down near the bottom though! ! !**

**disclaimer- I don't (and never will) own Ouran High School Host Club**

**Miki POV**

We looked to see the tall blonde exclaiming about how the instant coffee wasn't too bad and I saw Akira arguing with one of the gingers again. I saw him go to pull off her cap but he slipped, landing on top of Akira on the ground. At this time, her cap had fallen off and her long hair (which obviously fell out of the bun) was splayed around her and she had a noticeable blush on her face. With the cap off, the twin could also clearly see her face and he got off of her, shock written all over his face.

**Tamaki- XX**

**Kyouya- XXX**

**Mori- XX**

**Honey- XX**

**Hikaru- XX**

**Kaoru- XX**

"So…" the twin said awkwardly, "You two are girls," he said gesturing to Akiko and Akira. Akira sat up and nodded in time with her twin who also took off her cap, shaking her hair out loosely.

"Mm hmm," Akiko said tucking the cap under her arm and looking at the second twin straight on. "I actually can't believe that you and your dumbass twin, Hikaru over there actually thought we were boys Kaoru," she continued as Hikaru helped Akira up, both parties completely forgetting about the earlier row. The tall blonde and the tall boy with the glasses walked over to where Yuki, Sakura and I were sitting.

"I don't believe we have introduced ourselves. I'm Tamaki Suoh," the blonde said.

"And I'm Kyouya Ootori. Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club," the other said and Yuki looked away. "The one with the stoic expression is Takashi Morinozuka, more commonly known as Mori-Sempai, and the small blonde is Mitsukuni Haninozuka. The twins are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. It's a pleasure having new guests here today," Kyouya said and Yuki walked away to break up Hikaru and Akira's fighting again.

**Akira POV!**

Damn it, they figured it out! Akiko and I were trying to see how long it would take them to notice that we were in fact girls.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I heard Hikaru shout from beside me. I turned to him.

"Tell you what?" I asked innocently.

"That you and Akiko were girls?" he shouted again.

"What do you mean were?" I yelled back, obviously starting to lose my patience.

"Why didn't you?"

"Answer me first!"

"Nothing, now why?" he yelled and I noticed Yuki walk over.

"You two act like a married couple you know that?" she asked and Hikaru and I both turned to her.

"What?" we yelled in unison and she smiled before walking away. Just then, both our twins came over.

"Come on guys, break it up," Akiko said and Kaoru nodded.

"Yeah, she's right. We can't be fighting right now," he said and already I could tell that, like Akiko, he was the more rational twin.

"Why?" I asked deciding to annoy Akiko a bit.

"Just because," she answered and I glowered. She put both her hands up and walked over to Yuki who was still standing at the oh-so-large windows.

"So…" Hikaru and I said at the same time and I turned away from him.

"Come on, there's no need to be like that," he said jokingly and I crossed my arms whilst walking over to Yuki. I looked out of the window she was standing in front of; the view was amazing. Outside, there was a large pond with fountains in, along with lily pads with their flowers floating on top. Around it, there was a pale yellow stone path surrounded on all sides by bushes with their colourful blooming flowers. The paths led in three directions: towards us, away from us, and the third winding away off to the right.

"So why were you fighting with that guy?" Yuki asked, snapping me out of my daze. I shrugged.

"Don't know, just felt like it," I answered. Yuki sighed and Kyouya walked over to us.

"So then, may I ask how you girls got into Ouran?" he asked and Yuki turned away from him. Just when was she going to stop this 'I'm ignoring you' thing?

"How do you think? We went to school, became some of the most awesome students in the school, and passed the entrance exams with flying colours, duh!" Akiko replied and Kyouya sighed.

"I had guessed."

"Well why ask it then?" I asked and Yuki laughed.

"Curious much," she said and Kyouya chuckled.

"You could say that."

"Well I'm off to see if there's anything decent in the fridge. See you," I said, walking away towards the door where Miki and Sakura had exited. Inside, I saw beautiful coral coloured marble floors and worktops, accompanied by beach wood cupboards lined on the pale white walls which boxed in the (rather large might I add) kitchen. Opening one of the wall cabinets, I saw that the boxes and packets of food were lined in neat rows- minus a few empty spots where things had been removed. I sighed and shut the cabinet before traipsing over to where there was a small strawberry cake sitting. I took a slice and heard a small wail from the door I had come from. Turning, I saw the small blonde standing with tears in his eyes pointing at me.

"S-she took my cake Takashi!" he said. Seconds later, everyone had entered the kitchen and the stoic was standing in front of me, acting like the giant he was.

"Can you give Mitsukuni his cake?" he asked and I shrugged.

"Sorry I already ate it."

"Say sorry to him," he said and I looked at the small boy.

"What is there to say sorry for?" I asked and he crossed his arms.

"You ate his cake."

"And?"

The rest was all a blur. I think he lunged for me, but that didn't seem to be in his nature so it kind of confused me. I had seen Miki come towards us and seconds later, she was kneeling on the ground holding his arm up behind his back.

"Don't ever go for my friends, no matter what happens," she said and I blinked- as did everyone else around me. I'm taking it that he did lunge for me, though he had seemed so kind and well, nice before. Miki let go of his arm and I saw Yuki help her up as the tall person stood up while rubbing his wrist. "Come on," she said and-+

Sakura waved to the small blonde as she, Akiko, Miki, Yuki and I left the kitchen.

"What the hell was that?" Akiko said with her hands on her hips as we approached the large double doors. I could see a lot of the yellow marshmallows staring at us as we stood in a small huddle.

"I dunno," I said, but Akiko looked pissed.

"You could have said sorry anyway! What would I have done if you had gotten hurt?" She was half yelling now. I could only shrug. I noticed one tear escape Akiko's left eye before she turned and walked out of the doors, leaving us all standing there dumbfounded.

**And that's the end of this chapter :) hope you enjoyed it :) please review XD**


	4. Sixth Sense

**Hi Guys, sorry about the little wait :) and i'm sorry i wont be able to put up a chapter next week at all cos i go on holiday for a few days and i've got school before that.**

**as always, sadly, i don't (and never will) own Ouran**** :(**

**enjoy! :D**

**Akiko POV!**

How could she be so stupid! I mean, she really should have just said sorry and gotten it over with. I noticed the marshmallows (along with the boys of the school) watching me as I ran through the large expensive halls of the school.

"Aki-Chan!" I heard a voice yell behind me but I didn't stop to look, though I could tell that Sakura was running to catch up with me. I took another left turn and walked into the girls' bathroom where I saw a few girls looking at me.

"Eww," one of them exclaimed and I looked in the mirror at myself. I wasn't surprised she had said that, especially with what I looked like at that moment in time. My hair had gone frizzy from me running, my top was crushed and I had huge tear stains down my face. Opening my bag, I pulled out a brush and my mini makeup bag and got to work fixing myself. I had almost finished when one of the girls to the side of me pushed me out of the way and onto the floor… just as Miki and Sakura walked in.

"Ouch," I mumbled and Miki glared daggers at the girl.

"Oops, sorry," she said fakely and Sakura helped me up before she and Miki left the room, most likely waiting outside for me. I brushed myself down and I went to leave when I heard the girl hiss next to me.

"Don't think that because you got in here you're all it. Everyone knows how a commoner will never win our respect around here…" she droned on- I wasn't really listening much. All I did was hold my head up high and walk out of the room to my friends. Behind me, I heard her scream, probably because she realised she had been ignored… I didn't even hear her name properly.

"Done?" Miki asked and I nodded. "Tsume Asari, class 2b… not the brightest spark obviously," she laughed and I looked at the tall girl.

"How did you know that?" Sakura asked- clearly not listening like me.

"Unlike you two I actually listened, and she's clearly not bright as she doesn't know who she's messing with," she said and Sakura and I put our mouths into O shapes.

"Suppose," I shrugged as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Aki-Chan?" Sakura said and I turned to her. "Why did you leave?" she asked. We continued walking and I ran a hand through my hair again.

"I don't know. It was an automatic reaction I guess. I don't think she understands how much I would hate it if she got hurt," I said.

"She does," Miki said from my other side and Sakura and I turned to her. "Twins… have a stronger emotional connection than anyone else… physical connections too. Even if they're not there, it's like they are," she continued, taking a small glance behind us as she said the second part. I looked up at the ceiling and smiled- I knew Akira too well and she was just like that. "It's one of those kind of connections where there could be a life or death situation and one twin might go to go the wrong way- though the other would stop them and lead them the right way. It would be, how to say it, kind of like having a guardian angel constantly with you," she finished and I looked at the ground, smiling sheepishly.

"You're right!" I said and Sakura beamed.

"You sure know about twins Miki-Chan," she said and I nodded.

"Yeah…" Miki replied faintly and I looked ahead of us hearing my name being called. I saw Akira and Yuki standing facing us and I couldn't help but run up to Akira and hug her.

"Sorry 'Kira," I said and she shook her head.

"That's what I was about to say," she joked and I grinned at my twin.

"Shall we go back to that music room place?" Yuki asked, poking her head in between us and I scoffed.

"Yeah right…" I started.

"If we go there, that glasses dude's gonna demand his money," Akira finished and Yuki shrugged.

"I guess."

"Guys… the bell just went," Miki pointed out and I sighed. Great we've got to face those Hitachiins again now… fucking perfect.

"Great…" Akira said and I smiled.

"Read my mind."

"Shall we meet at the third music room at lunch? I need to have a talk with Ootori," Yuki said and Akira and I gasped.

"Oh my god! She's not giving him the silent treatment anymore!" we yelled, waving our arms and running around like maniacs.

"Well, well. Look who we have here," I heard a familiar voice say and I stopped running when a hand fell down onto my shoulder. I turned and saw Kaoru standing behind me smiling and Hikaru over with Akiko. When she saw him, as expected, she frowned and turned away. I sighed.

"Come on," Hikaru said dragging Akira away by the arm. We all laughed as she turned her head and gave us the 'help me' look. Kaoru sighed and began to walk away with me too.

"Remember," Yuki called after us. "Third Music room at lunch," she continued and I waved as I fell into step beside Kaoru.

"So, you and Hikaru don't seem to be too much alike," I said and Kaoru shrugged.

"Well we are, just different in our own ways," he said. I nodded.

"It may not seem like it, but 'Kira and I are actually quite different ourselves. She's got a lot more of a short fuse while I'm more rational and easy going. I've got a tendency to accept things easier than 'Kira, and she's not as into trusting people as I can be, well, not after… that," I finished bluntly and Kaoru blinked.

"That?" he asked and I sighed.

"Well, Akira had a boyfriend once, a boy named Katsu. He had been a nice guy; one who we had always put our trust in. Though one night, Akira had been alone with him and I had this weird feeling so I ran downstairs to them and noticed Katsu had a knife in his hand and had stabbed himself in the chest. I noticed he was holding it behind 'Kira so all I had to do was shout and she turned and moved just in time," I said and Kaoru placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Well it's no wonder she finds it hard to put her trust into people…" he trailed off. "What happened to him?"

"Akira and I managed to pin him down after calling the police and they eventually came and took him away. A few days later we were told he had died from hitting a vital organ," I explained and Kaoru swallowed.

"Why do you think he tried to kill them both?" he asked and I could only shrug.

"I really can't answer that… nobody ever figured it out,"

"Hmm…" he said and I looked at him.

"I've always been good at that kind of thing. Knowing who to trust, I mean. I can tell that you and Hikaru are trustworthy, though she doesn't really see it yet. I guess you could call it the sixth sense…"

**Ok, sorry that this chappie was a bit shorter than the others, and if you didn't read the top, there wont be a chappie up next week. Thanks bye!**


	5. the third girl

**Hi again people! and sorry this chapter's late! I've been down in England so I couldn't update at all! I hope you enjoy**

**as always- i don't (and never will) own Ouran high School host Club.**

**:D**

**Yuki's POV!**

Finally, Lunch. For the past two hours, I was harassed by Ootori and that blonde doofus friend of his. I can swear that if he hadn't of been there, Suoh would have been half way to the moon and back by now… about ten times.

"Finally free," I grumbled as I deserted my maths room for the hallway. Without thinking, I lifted one arm and stretched it, accidentally hitting someone in the face in the process. "Oh sorr-" I started- stopping once I noticed it was only Ootori. "Oh, it's you," I said and he looked at me.

"Yes, it's me," he said as the blonde idiot bounded out of the room.

"Ah Yuki my daughter, how nice to see you again!" he exclaimed and I narrowed my eyes.

"One, you saw me less than a minute ago. Two, wish I could say the same. Three, I'm not your daughter!" I yelled the last one. I'm guessing he got the message as he ran off to his emo corner and started growing mushrooms again.

"So then, are you coming up to the host club?" Kyouya asked whilst pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Meh, might as well," I said before remembering about our little talk. "And I need to talk to you mister," I said and Kyouya looked intrigued.

"About?" he asked and I turned to him.

"You know what, about Haruhi and the twins' debt," I said and he nodded.

"If you're going to try to get them out of it, it will be of no use. I have already written down what each of them is due," he said and I sighed- well plan B was worth a try.

"Actually, I was going to suggest a way for them to pay back a part of it…"

"No need," he cut me off. "We've already decided that Miss Fujioka will work in the host club as a boy. The twins will work bringing out extra sweets or drinks from the kitchen. Of course, neither will be paid jobs for them," he explained and I sighed- never mind!

"Okay, don't even listen to me," I grumbled as we approached the third floor corridor.

"What was that?" Kyouya asked and I shook my head.

"Never mind." I replied. I doubt that he would want to know that the twins, Miki, Sakura, and I are all getting part time jobs in a café which Miki's Godmother Gina owns. She was nice enough to offer us the jobs and she's decided to pay us for it too. The café isn't too big, though it is suited to both rich and non-rich folks tastes. The cakes are delicious, nobody can say otherwise-that's why we asked the twins if they had given the host club Gina's cakes.

"No really, what is it?" he asked as we approached the host club doors.

"Basically, the five of are getting work in one of our friend Gina's café in town. Just thought you would want to know," I said and he smirked.

"How interesting, we may have to pay a visit sometime," he said as we pushed open the double doors.

"I guess," I muttered and looked inside. Miki was sitting down with Sakura talking to Mori and Honey, while the twins were- well I couldn't see them, or the Hitachiins' either.

"Hey Miki, Sakura. Where are the twins?" I asked and both girls shrugged.

"Dunno," Miki answered.

"We don't know Yu-Chan. I was going to ask you," Sakura said and I turned upon hearing the door open.

"You idiot!" Akira yelled as she and Hikaru walked in- dripping water all over the floor?

"What happened to you two?" I laughed and 'Kira pouted.

"I was walking passed the pond outside and he gave ran up behind me giving me a fright. As expected, I grabbed him as I fell into the water so obviously he fell in too," she explained as Akiko and Kaoru walked in.

"Whoa, what happened here?" Kaoru asked.

"Don't ask," Hikaru grumbled. I laughed again.

"You're lucky I brought an extra set of clothing just in case," 'Kiko giggled and Akira nodded, grinning.

"Mm hmm,"

"Well go get changed then," she said and Tamaki ran in.

"My daughter!" he yelled and Akira winced before slowly walking away towards a door in the left wall of the room where Haruhi was.

"Oh yes! I need to go and see Haruhi!" he continued and I gripped onto his shoulder as he tried to run to the other room.

"Nuh uh, not a good idea idiot," Miki said and he shrugged.

"Why not? Haruhi's male, Akira's female. It's not like they'll be in the same changing cubicle!" he said and I sighed letting him go.

"Do you think we should have told him that there is only one available cubicle… and that Haru-Chan is a girl?" Honey said and we all turned upon hearing a scream from the room.

"Get out!" we heard Akira scream and Tamaki ran out of the room with a few huge lumps on his head. I ran into the room with Akiko and we noticed Haruhi and Akira sitting there staring at the wall.

"Idiot," I murmured and the two sighed.

"Seriously…" Akira said and Haruhi coughed.

"Damn him…" she said before shoving on the uniform that had been shoved in her hands. We walked out together and Haruhi smoothed down her uniform.

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" Kyouya ordered whilst snapping his fingers. The twins in question grabbed Haruhi and dragged her away leaving the twins and me standing there. I sighed again- it was becoming a bit of a habit now.

I sat down on one of the couches and pulled out a small blue notepad and a mechanical pencil before beginning to sketch. Slowly but surely, a picture emerged from the lines and by that time, all the girls plus Kyouya, Tamaki, Mori and Honey were around me. I turned to them.

"Do you know how hard it is to concentrate with all of you around me?" I asked sarcastically and they all mumbled sorry- or in Honey's case hugged me around the waist. I laughed as they dispersed and Kyouya sat across from me. He reached over the table and took the book out of my hands, before inspecting it and smirking.

"You're a very good drawer you know," he said and I looked down at my feet.

"Yeah, I have been told that," I said and he flipped through the pages.

"Where is this?" he asked turning the notepad round so I could see the picture he was talking about. The picture was of a garden filled with flowers and different plants. In the foreground, flower bushes framed the edge of the page, along with the occasional bee or butterfly. Behind that, there was a cobble path and the grass. Next to the path sat a wooden bench, with two girls sitting on it- one younger and one older. In the background, the ground sloped up and on the top of the slope were a few cherry blossom trees and a high fence leading out onto a main street. Throughout the picture, a few loose cherry blossoms were placed blowing through the wind.

"It's in a public garden in Scotland. We visited the twins' pen-pals and they took us there. Miki had taken a picture of this scene so I used the picture and drew what I saw. The only difference is that it was autumn when we went and this is set in spring," I explained and he nodded.

"I had realised," he said and turned to the next page. On the next one I had drawn a rose alone in a vase filled with a lot of water, positioned on top of a table. Also, I had shaded the picture and the background and table were dark, the rose light, and a middle shade for a small glow around the vase. "I get the feeling that this may symbolise something," Ootori said and I moved around to sit next to him.

"It does. The shadows symbolise being left alone, and singled out among a crowd. The rose represents what is being singled out and the water represents the life. Although the rose is alone, it keeps on living and believing in itself and that the others around it would turn around and accept it one day…" I trailed off. Kyouya smiled.

"Like how you felt with you father?" he and I nodded meekly. "I understand. I'm the youngest of three and I've always been working to try and make my own Father see me over my brothers," he said and I nodded- he really did understand.

"Yu-Chan can I see your pictures?" Sakura asked as she bounded over to us and Kyouya handed her the book. "Thanks!" she exclaimed before we watched her run off towards everyone else that was around a small table.

"Cake?" I asked and Kyouya shrugged before getting up and walking over to the table behind Kyouya. Maybe our life in Japan wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Well there we go, chapter 5 is finished!**

**!**

**Review please ^^ :)**


End file.
